Angarvunde
Description Angarvunde is a large forgotten temple ruin, deep in the Rift’s southwest mountains, far west of Riften. Exterior An abandoned camp lies just outside the Angarvunde’s cavelike entrance. Inspect the informative journal of Medresi Dran on the table and grab the nearby Skill Book before heading inside. Skill Book Speech: A Dance in Fire. v7. Angarvunde As you enter the ruins you start out in a narrow passage. A short walk later you come across Medresi Dran who will ask you to help her. Continue down the passage way and you come across a door way, and a smaller room that opens up into the larger inner chamber. Inside this larger room are 3 Draugr (leveled?) who you need to take care of. After killing these enemies you can talk to Medresi Dran and she will give you the key you need, or just pick pocket it off of her if you do not want to help her. Now you can go one of two ways, one door leads to the Angarvunde Catacombs, while the other door leads to the Angarvunde Ruins. #After you head through the Ruins in the layout below it will open the first gate needed to advance further into Angarvunde, to open the second one you need to head through the Catacombs. Angarvunde Ruins In the Angarvunde Ruins you start in a hallway. After coming down a flight of stairs or two you come across your first trap, a pressure plate that, when activated, swings blades. You enter a room that has a Draugr enemy in it. There are two doorways with bars blocking them off and an iron door that has two burial urns in it. There is also an easily missed chest behind the table with tools on it. Exit through the open doorway and you enter another larger room, Take out the enemy in the room, and if you want to stay up the stairs and jump the broken bridge to come across a stand with a pressure plate on it. Removing the item makes spears come out of the wall so dodge those. Head down through the doorway and watch out for the Draugr that is patrolling the hallway. Keep going in the hallway and it leads you back to the first small room that has the iron bars blocking a doorway. Flipping the lever lowers the bars and allows access to a chest with a novice lock. Head through the other unblocked door way and head down the stairs. There is another Draugr patrolling and a pressure plate on the floor that drops a battering ram trap. After taking care of him there is another one also patrolling past a bend in the hallway. As you enter the large room, 2 more enemies bust out of their coffins and another one on top on a catwalk. After taking care of these enemies there is a chest to the right of the door you came through, and a few potions you can loot on the table by the coffins. Walk across the catwalk and head up the stairs. If you didn't kill the guy up top, no worries you will find him on the catwalk after the stairs. Head through the blue room and loot all the gold on the table. Head up the stairs and take out the last enemy and head through the door back into Angarvunde. Quests Medresi Dran will speak to you when you approach her, you can offer to help her which will start the miscellaneous quest Medresi Dran And The Wandering Dead. If you choose not to follow this quest the Angarvunde Key may be pickpocketed or looted from her corpse. Looting the key starts the quest Discover the Treasure of Angarvunde. Dangers *Battering Ram Trap (pressure plate) *Floor Arrows (pressure plate) *Spear Trap (pedestal pressure plate) *Swinging Blade Trap (pressure plates) *Trapped Chest Loot *Before the Ages of Man *A Dance in Fire, v7 *Broken Steel Sword Handle *One Corundum Ore Vein *Black Soul Gems *Book: Wraith's Wedding Dowry *Alchemy Ingredients: **4 Canis Root *Countless gems on the dead draugrs in the catacombs Enemies *Draugr *Draugr Deathlord *Draugr Scourge *Restless Draugr *Draugr Wight Notes *To open the gate in the central chamber, you must go through both the ruins and catacombs and open all the spike gates that lead into the main chamber. Once this is done, the main gate will open. *There is an easter egg in the spike trap room where Madresi is killed. An opened chest, containing a broken sword, a gold ring and a severed hand. This is a reference to the first defeat of Sauron in Lord of the Rings. Word Wall *Word Wall: Animal Allegiance 3/3 Bugs *If the undead in the main hall are killed and the outlying passages explored before returning to speak with Medrasi Dran the quest will not update until both gates are open even though it still says to speak with her. Once both gates are open the quest will advance normally upon speaking with her. Alternatively she can also be killed and the quest will continue. *(PC & Xbox 360) - Word wall malfunctions. Sound plays but wall will not glow, thereby the player is unable to receive the final word of power. Possible relation to my killing Medresi Dran before her quest was received. No currently know solution. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Locations Category:Tombs